


Лорд-менестрель

by Seriel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seriel/pseuds/Seriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После пленения Маэдроса на плечи менестреля легла огромная отвественность. Он остался старшим в семье, и именно ему теперь предстояло исполнять обязанности Верховного Короля, пусть и временно. Как он с этим справлялся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лорд-менестрель

\- Что мы ответим на посольство Моргота, братья?  
Макалаурэ обвел взглядом хмурые, напряженные лица присутствующих. Предстояло что-то решать, и это решение камнем лежало у каждого из них на душе.   
Турко, Курво, Карнистир. Упрямо глядящие прямо перед собой лица. Готовы хоть сейчас броситься в бой, но понимают, что этого делать нельзя.   
Амбаруссар. Явно имеют свое собственное мнение, но не решаются высказать его вслух, косятся на старших.   
Тьелпэ. Самый юный член собрания. Этот вообще думать, похоже, боится. Как встал в самом начале за плечом отца, так и стоит там до сих пор. Даже, кажется, не пошевелился ни разу. Напряженно всматривается в лицо Атаринке, словно что-то пропустить в нем боится.   
\- Решать тебе, Канафинвэ, - отрывисто произнес посреди звенящей тишины Карнистир, голосом выделяя вторую часть его имени. Словно камень на гранитный пол уронил. - По праву старшего.  
Макалаурэ вздрогнул. Слова брата подействовали на него как удар хлыста. Мобилизовали волю, закупорили душу. Обточили, сбросив все лишнее.  
Да, это его долг. Теперь его. Отныне он должен один принимать решения и отвечать за них. Отвечать за братьев и за всех тех, кто им доверился. И никто не снимет с него этой ноши. Только брат, если однажды все-таки сможет вернуться домой.  
\- Мы никуда не поедем, - ответил он на ожидающие взгляды младших, озвучивая свое решение. - Это ловушка. Еще одна. Мы не имеем права рисковать.  
  
  
\- Противник снова активизировался. Вот здесь два дня назад видели несколько его отрядов. - Палец воина, делающего доклад, ползет по карте, упираясь в изогнутую крутую дугу. Граница. - Был бой.   
Макалаурэ стоит, обхватив пальцами подбородок и вперив напряженный взгляд в карту. Словно пытается прочесть на ней ответы на свои многочисленные вопросы.   
\- Пробуют наши силы? - спрашивает он сам себя. - Или готовят удар?   
Его собеседник пожимает плечами и устремляет взгляд в пол, словно испытывая вину за то, что не может дать ответ на этот вопрос.  
\- Я не знаю, мой лорд, - тихо, но твердо отвечает он.   
Менестрель оборачивается, выходя из задумчивости.   
\- Хорошо, усильте отряды, и наберите несколько новых. Сколько сможете.   
Командир дозорных кивает головой. Оставив карту на столе, он неслышно, словно тень, исчезает.   
Тихо, едва слышно вздохнув, Макалаурэ подходит к окну. Дождь чертит каплями дорожки по стеклу, пытается нарисовать какой-то узор. Но тот, не успев как следует оформиться, ручейком стремительно стекает вниз. Тоскливо.  
Он касается ладонью стекла, ощущая свое родство с дождем и с погодой. На душе его так же сыро и пасмурно.   
Слишком много всего на него свалилось. Слишком многое надо успеть. И он не имеет права подвести кого-то.  
Давно уже прошла непривычная ломота в костях, глаза перестали слезиться от усталости. Привыкли. Это просто работа, которую надо делать, и он делает ее. И он везде успевает.   
Успевает контролировать строительство укреплений. Командовать обороной их границ. Руководить обучением молодых воинов. Решать множество бытовых повседневных проблем, неизбежных при таком скоплении народа. И даже отдыхать успевает, хотя последнее ему самому всегда казалось едва ли не чудом.   
И за братьями ему тоже приходится следить.   
На днях близнецы снова пытались сбежать на выручку Майтимо и были пойманы уже почти у самых границ.   
Он ничего не сказал тогда им в ответ, он хорошо понимал их чувства. Но лошадьми пользоваться запретил. Вызвав старшего конюха, приказал не выдавать им лошадей без его на то личного распоряжения.  
В гневе примчались Амбаруссар в комнату старшего брата, но, натолкнувшись на его взгляд, твердый и решительный, ушли, так ничего и не сказав.   
Только с тех пор он все чаще стал находить у себя на столе маленькие подарки. То блюдце с еще влажной от росы, душистой земляникой, то букетик фиалок. И тогда губы его трогала чистая, светлая улыбка. А где-то поблизости, за дверью или под окном, раздавалось довольное хихиканье младших братьев.  
Макалаурэ снова подошел к карте. Никогда не думал раньше он о том, что ему придется заниматься всем этим, и теперь учился на ходу. Преуспел? Да, наверное.  
Бросив взгляд на лежавший чуть в стороне на полке венец отца, он подошел к нему. Коснулся рукой, провел пальцем по ободку и вздохнул.   
"Я не посрамлю тебя отец, поверь мне."  
  
  
Макалаурэ тронул пальцами струны. Осторожно, нежно, неспешно.   
"Как давно ты не брал в руки лютню, менестрель. Как давно."  
Руки ласково гладили инструмент, пытаясь услышать его душу. Душу музыки. Услышать биение его сердца. Настроиться. Без этого плохая получится музыка.   
Пытался и не мог. В голову лезли совсем иные дела, и им не было никакого дела до искусства.   
На плечо легла чья-то тяжелая, но ласковая рука. Менестрель обернулся. Атаринке.  
\- Как давно ты не брал в руки лютню, мой брат, - улыбаясь, произнес он.   
Макалаурэ встал, отложил инструмент в сторону.   
\- Пойдем потренируемся, - ответил он. Улыбка на губах брата погасла.   
\- Ну пойдем.  
И стремительно вышел. Менестрель отправился следом.  
Рукоять меча легла в его ладонь как родная, точно повторяя очертания ставших уже привычными мозолей. Ладони его давно уже огрубели, стали шершавыми. Может, потому и играть толком не получается?  
Удар, выпад, удар. Главное, не потеряй концентрации, Кано, иначе твой брат тут же этим воспользуется.   
Менестрель любил тренироваться именно с Курво, он никогда не давал ему расслабиться, словно ястреб, карауля каждый его шаг. Плавно, неспешно двигаясь по кругу, он ни на миг не спускал глаз с брата. И стоило тому хоть немного отвлечься, как тут же следовал коварный удар исподтишка. И это была хорошая школа.  
\- Мой лорд, - услышали они оба голос стража. Остановились. - К вам гонец с докладом. Срочно.   
Передал меч брату и отправился вслед за посланцем.   
Тихий оклик. Обернулся. Атаринке качает головой. Взгляд серьезный, устремлен прямо в душу. Что он видит там?  
\- Как давно ты не брал в руки лютню, мой брат.  
  
 __  
\- Папочка, ты только послушай, как красиво!  
Малыш, державшийся за полу рубашки отца, замер, прислушиваясь. Дивное пение незнакомой птицы очаровало его, и он спешил поделиться своим восторгом с родителем.   
Феанаро присел на корточки рядом с сыном, ласково обнял его одной рукой. Сам он не очень хорошо понимал разницу между пением коноплянки, щегла или пеночки, но словам сына верил безоговорочно. Он уже давно убедился в том, что его малыш слышит больше и лучше, чем многие другие эльдар.   
\- Ну пап, неужели ты не слышишь? - продолжал допытываться мальчик.   
\- Нет, мой милый, - нежно ответил ему отец. - Лучше сам расскажи мне об этом.   
Ребенок недоуменно вскинул брови.  
\- Как я могу пересказать пение? - удивился он.  
\- С помощью музыки, - ответил ему Феанаро. - Помнишь инструмент, который я тебе подарил недавно?  
Маленький Кано кивнул.   
\- Если ты сыграешь мне на нем, каким ты слышишь пение этой птицы, то я тогда непременно тебя пойму. И услышу.   
Ребенок ненадолго задумался, а потом с восторгом кивнул.  
\- Я попробую, - ответил он.   
  
  
"Прости меня, отец, - подумал Макалаурэ, - мне пришлось отложить в сторону инструмент, чтобы как можно крепче держать в руках меч."  
\- Государь, - услышал он и стремительно обернулся. - Там у ворот стоит Нолофинвэ с сыновьями и отрядом воинов. Пустить их?  
Плечи Макалаурэ напряглись и тут же расслабились. Он принял решение.   
Взяв с полки венец Феанаро, менестрель надел его на голову. Впервые в жизни.   
Страж подтянулся, взгляд его стал прямей и суровей.   
\- Я иду, - ответил певец.


End file.
